Hi no Ishi
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Semua orang memiliki keinginan masing-masing dan berusaha mencapainya. Jadi, keinginan apa? "Melindungi api." Untuk [FFC]PARABENS! dan Selamat Ulang Tahun Infantrum!


**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC. Pendek. Fluff. Slight-romance.

* * *

**Hi no Ishi**

by  
Ryuna Ohime  
for

**[FFC] PARABENS!**

* * *

Disinilah ia berdiri diatas bangunan tertinggi, membiarkan angin sesekali mengajak rambut panjang tak beraturan miliknya melambai. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelum ini dimana ia menikmati angin malam dengan penerangan bulan. Hanya… tak seperti malam lainnya, ia tak mengenakan baju perang saat ini. Begitu juga dengan _gunbai_ dan _kama_ yang kini absen dari sisinya tak seperti kegelapan malam lain. Pakaian yang dipakainya dijahitkan khusus oleh anggota klan dengan lambang kipas berwarna putih dan merah untuk dikenakan malam ini. Malam istimewa.

Alih-alih medan perang penuh tubuh tak bernyawa, berbagai macam bangunan rumah membentang sepanjang mata memandang. Jerita kesakitan serta dentingan _kunai_ atau _shuriken_ berganti menjadi iringan musik bersama tawa menghampiri telinga. Bau darah ataupun racun menyengat yang membuat perut mual tak lagi hadir, melainkan wangi hidangan yang mengundang selera. Meski bulan dan bintang masih bersinar, meski langit tetap gulita, meski angin masih tetap sama, tapi malam ini sungguh berbeda. Mungkin tak ada yang menyangka bahwa malam seperti sekarang bisa hadir ditengah pelik dan mahalnya sebuah kepercayaan dibangun. Membuat diri tak percaya pada siapapun. Tapi… ada yang membuat pemikiran pria ini berubah.

"Kau di sini, Madara," terdengar suara lelaki mendekati posisinya berdiri. "Pesta akan dimulai, kita harus di sana."

"Kau tak perlu membuang waktu mencariku, Hashirama."

"Tapi, hanya aku yang bisa menemukanmu."

Madara tak menjawab ataupun memberi respon bahkan ketika lelaki yang menyapa tadi sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menatap ke arah depan seperti Madara. Jika Madara memandang tanpa ekspresi, lelaki disebelahnya jelas menunjukkan senyum senang ketika berkata puas, "Akhirnya Senju dan Uchiha bersatu. Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu saling membunuh."

"Ini bukan keinginanku," ini pertama kali sejak berdiri bahkan sebelum lelaki sebelahnya datang, air muka Madara berubah. Tak terlihat keinginan menutupi kekesalan dalam pilihan kata, nada bicara, ataupun ekspresi wajah. Tapi lelaki di sebelahnya tidak tampak terkejut. Dia tersenyum tenang, "Begitu?"

Madara berdecak kesal. Sejujurnya, dia tak pernah berpikiran akan berdamai dengan Senju yang tercatat sebagai musuh Uchiha paling kuat. Terlebih membentuk organisasi besar bernama _Konohagakure_ sebagai penyatuan kedua klan dan terikat kontrak dengan _Hi no Kuni_. Sebagai pemimpin klan, Madara berpendapat kalau Uchiha bisa jatuh dalam keterpurukan dari masa gemilang jika menyetujui ajakan berdamai Senju. Tapi, sebagai pemimpin juga, dia tak bisa mengabaikan keinginan anggota klan yang tidak mengindahkan pemikirannya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang berdiri di atas bangunan tempat sebuah pesta perayaan terbentuknya penyatuan Klan Senju dan Klan Uchiha. Harus meredam emosi sendiri demi klan.

"Aku tidak akan tunduk padamu," pernyataan Madara serius sambil menoleh ke Hashirama. "Aku akan jadi _hokage_!"

Itu adalah gelar yang akan diberikan malam ini kepada salah seorang dari mereka atas pemilihan suara dari kedua belah pihak yang sedang akan memulai pesta di dalam bangunan. _Hokage_ disepakati sebagai ketua organisasi dari penyatuan klan ini. Menjadi _hokage_ berarti memimpin kedua klan ini. Itu yang diincar Madara agar dialah yang menguasai Hashirama dan untuk tetap mempertahankan nama besar Uchiha.

"Begitu? Aku tahu kau akan menjadi _hokage_ yang baik," ucap Hashirama tersenyum. Sebagai sesama pemimpin, dia tahu dan mengerti semua arti tindakan ataupun keputusan Madara demi Uchiha. Bukan dia tak melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Madara, hanya saja dari semua lawan tangguhnya, kesetiaan Madara terhadap Uchiha —meski kadang dikritik anggota sendiri— membuatnya kagum sehingga dengan suara nyaris berbisik pelan mengucapkan, "Ya, hanya aku yang melihat kesungguhanmu."

"Apa?" Madara tidak mendengar.

"Aku tidak berkeinginan menjadi _hokage_," jawab Hashirama masih berwajah puas tersenyum ke Madara sebelum memalingkan pandangan ke deretan bangunan rumah baru untuk kedua klan mereka. "Keinginanku sudah tercapai."

"Keinginanmu tercapai?" Madara sedikit terkejut. "Jangan kira klan kita bersatu itu berarti damai. Masih banyak klan di luar sana yang menginc—"

"Tidak," Hashirama menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sadar tentang perang masih akan berlanjut."

Madara menyerah menerka, "Lalu, apa?"

Ia menghadap kiri sehingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Madara yang bisa melihat kalung kristal memantulkan sinar bulan di atas mereka saat Hashirama tersenyum lembut menjawab, "Melindungi _api_."

"Itukan bukan hal besa—"

Hashirama memotong kata-kata Madara, masih terfokus dengan senyuman lembut, "Bisa tidak saling mengarahkan senjata _api_, bisa kehilangan alasan saling membunuh _api_, bisa tua bersama _api _dan melindungi _api_. Hanya itu keinginanku."

Madara sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kekagetannya ketika Hashirama menambahkan, "Tidak buruk 'kan, Madara?"

Melihat Madara hanya membatu mendengar, Hashirama mengajaknya untuk segera ke bawah karena pesta peresmian kedua klan menyatu dalam satu kelompok akan dimulai. Begitu juga dengan pemilihan ketua kelompok ini. Salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, dibanding memikirkan pemilihan itu, Madara lebih kepikiran dengan "keinginan" Hashirama yang didengarnya tadi. Dia melirik Hashirama yang berjalan disebelahnya ketika mereka semakin mendekati ruangan pesta. Entah kenapa, dari pendengarannya tadi Hashirama terdengar menekankan kata "api". Tentu saja mereka berada di _Hi no Kuni _(Negara Api) tapi api itu sendiri adalah jurus yang selalu digunakan Klan Uchiha.

Menyadari kesimpulan pemikirannya, Madara tersenyum tipis berbisik, "Ya. Tidak buruk, Hashirama."

Hashirama menoleh ke arah Madara yang melanjutkan, "Tapi, sangat buruk."

Keduanya bertukar pandang penuh arti sebelum tersenyum dan masuk ruang pesta bersama.

* * *

**Selamat Ulang Tahun Infantrum!** :D  
Mungkin ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan kado lain, tapi mohon diterima ^^

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca~  
Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan ~:3


End file.
